Only Malta is Safe
by Croc9400
Summary: There is a cube. More powerful than anything in the world. It's in the hands of Chase Davenport. The only safe place. The Republic of Malta. Being wanted everywhere, by everyone, getting there is difficult. Impossible is the government wants you. I know the title sucks. Couldn't think of anything better. ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N-My first actual ff trailer so lets see how it goes_**

_Chase opened his locker. Inside is what looks like a mini glowing rubix cube with a note on top._

**I'll be back soon. Keep it safe.**

_Chase looks around before slipping cube wrapped in the note in his backpack, not knowing if it was safe to touch._

_Chase is now sitting in class. He's tapping his pencil while trying to listen to the teacher, but he's too concerned about the cube in his backpack._

_The door bursts open. Three guys come in. All three of them look at Chase._

_**Son. The backpack**__. The first one asks, holding out his hand. Chase looks the men over. He sees lumps in all of their pockets. Instead of figuring out what was in those pockets he picks his backpack up off the floor and holds it out to the guys._

_**Wise decision**__. The second one says. Chase nods and they leave._

_**What was that about**__? Bree asks._

_**No clue.**__ Chase responds._

_Chase is walking down the street. A girl runs up next to him._

_**Chase Davenport**__? She asks. Chase nods._

_**Johanna Short. Call me Jo**__. She says, holding out her hand._

_**So do you have it?**__ She asks. Chase reaches into his back pocket and pulls out the crumpled piece of paper. He holds it out to her. She takes it and unwraps it. Inside is the cube. He smiles at her._

_The two are sitting on a bench at the park._

_**My father is a scientist **__ Jo says. __**He created this. It's an extremely powerful object. The government and every terrorist group in the work wants it. But he says nobody can have this much power.**_

_**What's your game plan**__? Chase asks._

_**We're working on getting to Malta.**__ Jo responds._

_**Smart.**__ Chase tells her. She smiles. Her smile quickly fades as she looks across the park. There are guys in dark suits._

_**Go**__. Jo tells Chase. She shoves the cube into his hands __**And whatever you do. Don't talk to anyone.**_

_Chase stand up and runs towards his house. He slams the door. Nobody is home._

**Billy Unger**

_**Chase Davenport.**__ A man comes out of the dark. One of the men from earlier that day. He throws Chase's backpack onto the couch. __**You're going to have to come with me.**_

_She scolds himself then runs for the door. He sees black vans outside of his house. He stops on the lawn. He looks behind him, and sees the man chasing him._

_Damn. He mutters to himself. He looks around then runs toward the back. Outback is Donald's minibike. Chase jumps on it and starts turning the key._

_**Come on. Come on**__! He says through his teeth. The bike starts. The gate slowly opens and Chase speeds through._

_Flips to Jo and Chase on the bike. They drive up a driveway and jump off. Jo takes out a key card and swipes it. Then she puts her thumb on a thumb scanner. The door opens and the two run inside._

_**Dad. We've gotta go. Now**__. Jo says. She looks around the house. __**Dad?**_

_Flips to Jo and Chase running through the mall._

**Paris MaryJo Berelc**

_**Chase! We can't let them get the cube**__! Jo shouts._

_**I know. I know**__. Chase reassures her._

_Flip to the two of them laying on the ground._

_**Chase. Chase they got it.**__ Jo says._

_**We'll get it back.**__ Chase tells her, sitting up. He groans and covers his right hand._

_**Chase what's wrong?**__ She asks._

_**Nothing. I'm fine.**__ Chase stands up._

_The two are running through a burning building. Jo is struggling to stand up._

_**Just a little farther Jo**__. Chase coughs._

_Jo screams. Chase grabs her and pulls her away. Jo is still screaming. Chase has the cube in his hand and he throws it behind him. Then everything is dark._

* * *

_Chase and Jo are walking through the dark._

_**Chase. Let me see your hand.**__ Jo says_

_**No. It's fine**__. Chase responds._

_Chase and Jo wrestle a little and Jo pulls Chase's hand out in front of him. All the veins in his hand are visible and they're black._

_**Oh my god, Chase. You touched it didn't you.**__ Jo says worried._

_**Touched what?**__ Chase asks._

_**The cube. You touched it with your bare hands.**__ She tells him_

_**Yes. I did**__. Chase says, ashamed._

_**Oh my god.**__ Jo breathes_

**Only Malta is Safe**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Ready to begin? Lets do this.**_

Chase walked to his locker. He had just finished a huge math test. He obviously aced it using his awesome bionic brain which nobody seemed to appreciate. He opened his locker and inside was a small cube. It was glowing green, and underneath there was a note. It said, "Keep it safe. I'll be back soon"

Chase looked around. Not many people were in the halls. Which was strange. Chase reached into his backpack. Inside he found an old napkin. He picked up the cube and placed the cube in his backpack. He closed his locker and continued onto his next class.

He arrived late to history. When he opened the door everyone stared at him like he had murdered someone.

"Chase. You're late. Detention. After school." the teacher said. She was extremely strict. Chase groaned and went to take his seat next to Bree.

Halfway through the class the door burst open. Three guys walked in.

"Mandatory backpack search. Perry's orders" the first guy said. The three started randomly grabbing everyone's backpacks. Then the first guy stepped up to Chase backpack.

"Son. The backpack" he asked, holding out his hand. Chase didn't want to test the man, so he picked up the bag and handed it to him. He nodded and all the guys left.

"What was that about?" Bree asked.

"No idea" Chase responded. He placed his hand on his pocket just to make it was there.

_**Quick. I know. I'll write another tonight. **_


End file.
